


What Is This Filk Stuff Anyway?

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of John Brown's Body. I never sing all the verses at the same time - it feels rather too long to do so!





	What Is This Filk Stuff Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of John Brown's Body. I never sing all the verses at the same time - it feels rather too long to do so!

The filkers have been filking to a hundred different tunes  
They sing them in the circle and they sing them in their rooms  
They even sing them in the bar; the staff all think they're loons  
And they'll go on til four

Singing singing singing new songs  
Singing singing singing old songs  
Singing singing singing all the songs  
And they'll go on til four

The filkers have been singing of a hundred different tales  
Of sorcerers and wizards and of spaceships crewed by whales  
The moment when the summ'ning circle's containment spell fails  
And out the demons pour

Singing singing singing new songs  
Singing singing singing old songs  
Singing singing singing all the songs  
And they'll go on til four

The filkers have been filking to a hundred different tunes  
To folk and rock and gospel and to the good old blues  
Sometimes to more than one at once when they cannot quite choose  
Or when their memory's poor

Singing singing singing new songs  
Singing singing singing old songs  
Singing singing singing all the songs  
And they'll go on til four

The filkers have been singing in a hundred different parts  
They sing songs of the future and they sing songs from the past  
of knights in shining armour and of journeys to the stars  
And tales of distant shores

Singing singing singing new songs  
Singing singing singing old songs  
Singing singing singing all the songs  
And they'll go on til four

The filkers have been filking to a hundred different tunes  
They sing them up in orbit and they sing them on the moon  
And when we're out at Jupiter, well there we'll sing them too  
We'll sing forever more.

Singing singing singing new songs  
Singing singing singing old songs  
Singing singing singing all the songs  
And they'll go on til four

The filkers have been singing in a hundred different keys  
They sing them a capella or in four part harmony  
Or sing them in the key of R if it should be they please  
Who needs more than one chord?

Singing singing singing new songs  
Singing singing singing old songs  
Singing singing singing all the songs  
And they'll go on til four

The filkers have been filking to a hundred different tunes  
They sing them in the morning and in the afternoon  
Come join us in the circle and soon you'll be singing too  
And we'll go on til four.


End file.
